ShitoChika Birthday 2
by Orange-Butterfly100
Summary: It's Chika's birthday and he wants to get into Shito's pants for some reason ... and Shito stays distant. What will happen when he kisses Shito? Yaoi, ShitoChika, Implied lemon at the end. Bad language, too ... because it's Chika.


**WARNINGS: BAD LANGUAGE, SHONEN-AI/BL/SHITOxCHIKA/TWO BOYS KISSING/IMPLIED LEMON/ETC. DON'T LIKE? WHY ARE YOU HERE!?**Original title: "Birthday Wishes"  
(I didn't use this one because this is a sequel to my other ShitoChika story [the one for Shito's birthday].)

**DISCLAIMER:** Stupid discla- I MEAN. I DO **NOT **OWN ZOMBIE-LOAN AND THE CHARACTERS BELOW.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, watch where you're going, Akatsuki!" Shito yelled after the platinum blonde bumped into him.

Chika just rolled his eyes and walked away. He didn't need Shito telling him what to do on his birthday. The raven-haired zombie probably didn't even know it was his birthday!

As Shito walked into the dining room in the dorms, he almost slipped because of the various streamers. He raised his eyebrows at Michiru, Koyomi, and Sotetsu. They just smiled back at him.

"Shito-kun! You should help us decorate!" Koyomi said, excitedly.

"What are you decorating for?" he asked. The other three just looked at each other.

"Don't you know!? Today's Chika's birthday!" Koyomi replied. "And since we did something for yours, we're doing something for his!"

Shito blinked. Today was Chika's birt- … How was he supposed to know if he didn't tell him!?

But then again … he never told Chika, either. Shito sighed inwardly and then shrugged. He … kinda-sorta wanted to help decorate. He didn't know why, but when he saw Chika anymore he felt like blushing. It was the first feeling he had for a long time. He just did what he normally did and walked away. He was a bit surprised when he didn't hear the protesting voices from the three in the dining room.

--

Chika walked into his room and shut the door quietly behind him.

"Aaah! Stop thinking about that bastard!" he yelled at himself as he threw up his hands.  
_'Why do I always think about him!? He's a jerk, an asshole, a bastard! He hates me!'_ the platinum blonde thought. _'Wait, when did I care about that!?'_ He started to rack his brain for an answer. No real reason came out.

He opened his door angrily and slammed it shut. From where he was he could see Shito walking back to his room. He felt an urge to blush as he stared at his delectable ass.

_'WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!?'_ Chika yelled in his mind as he hit his head multiple times as if it would get the image out of his head. He stomped towards the dining room. As he did, Michiru came out and saw him.

"Ah! Chika-kun! Please, don't go in there yet!" she said, quietly.

Chika raised an eyebrow, nodded, and turned his heal to go back to his room.

--

Shito rubbed his head as he sat down on his bed. Why was that platinum blonde **still** on his mind!? _'Don't tell me that I'm falling for that idiot …'_ he thought. He widened his eyes at the thought and shook his head violently.

Shito was always distant to everyone because he didn't want to develop feelings for others since they would die before him, anyway. Why was Chika any different? He should just distance himself like always. But … for some reason … he couldn't.

--

After a while of waiting, Chika suddenly got impatient. He started to pace and think about Shito more and more.

"Why does he stay in my mind, damn it!?" he yelled as he lay on his bed. "I couldn't have ... fallen for him, right!? It makes no sense! We're both guys and we hate each other! He's a stuck-up jerk and an asshole! ... But that IS Shito ... I guess ... GRRRR!" There was a knock on the door.

"Chika-kun?" Michiru's soft, muffled voice came from the other side. "Are you okay? We're ready for you to come join us."

Chika wearily got up and muttered, "Okay, be right there."

--

"Shito!" Koyomi said, cheerfully as she knocked on his door. "Come on out!" She heard a sigh from the boy as he opened his door and started down the hallway without her. "Oi! Wait up!"

--

Sotetsu laughed at Chika's face as he entered the dining room. Michiru came in after him and giggled.

"You did all of this for me!?" he said, excitement in his voice. The two nodded as Shito and Koyomi walked in. Shito felt a slight pang in his heart and sincerely wished he should have helped.

Chika sat down in front of the cake the girls had made and smiled a true smile. Shito's heart skipped a beat.

Koyomi lit the candles as they sang "Happy Birthday". Shito joined in, too, but the only one who heard him was Chika. The blonde focused on his voice as he smiled more.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles!" Koyomi and Michiru said in union. Chika nodded.

_'I wish ... that I get the best birthday present today.'_ Chika thought. He blew out the candles and smiled. The girls cut everyone a piece of the cake.

"What'd you wish for?" Sotetsu asked.

"Idiot! I'm not supposed to tell you or it won't come true!" the platinum blonde retorted and smirked. Sotetsu lifted up his hands in defeat and smirked back.

--

They finally finished the celebration as the rest of them told Chika "Happy birthday" one last time and walked towards their rooms. Shito was the last one.

"Happy ... birthday," he said as he blushed. Chika smirked.

"Getting out of your comfort zone?" he said as the other boy rolled his eyes.

"You just ... you did it for me, too, you know," Shito said as he crossed his arms. Chika chuckled inwardly.

"I did?" He smirked again. His smile faded as he said, "You know, I need to tell you something." Shito raised an eyebrow.

Before he had the time to think and before the other had time to react, Chika placed his hand on Shito's cheek and brushed his lips with his own. It took a while to register in Shito's mind what was happening, but before long, he was kissing back. They parted after a while to catch their breath. They stared at each other for a while before kissing again. Chika's tongue brushed the other's lips and they parted obediently, but Shito's tongue was in Chika's mouth before the other could thrust into his.

Unconsciously, Chika opened the door to his room and the other led them both to his bed. They parted when Chika was lying on the bed. They gasped for a moment, catching their breath. Shito caught his first and started to undo Chika's shirt.

"Shito," he said before his shirt was entirely unbuttoned, "My wish came true." They smirked at each other before plunging into another erotic kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol, OoC much?

I TOTALLY MISSED CHIKA'S BIRTHDAY, OMG. It was March 23rd. I'M SORRY.

ANYWAY, HAPPY LAAATE BIRTHDAY, CHIKA~

LOL, THAT LAST LINE GOT CHEEZY. STUPID CHEEZY LINES. *kicks ground like Chika does*

(Did I go too fast with the confession thing? D8)

I told you it'd be more than fluff … *evil grin*


End file.
